


Beings of the Force

by Winters_stars21



Series: The Adventures of Maul and Ezra [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU, Maul finds Ezra first, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_stars21/pseuds/Winters_stars21
Summary: Maul and Ezra meet the Bendu and another mysterious being of the DarkSide.





	1. The Bendu

Ezra was leading Maul away from the ship. The human had said he wanted to show Maul something weird, but the Zabrak didn't fully Ezra. 

Reason 1: the boy liked to play pranks on the Zabrak. One time Maul had made the mistake of leaving his door unlocked while he was sleeping and Ezra had snuck in and face painted him! Maul had looked absolutely  _ridiculous._

"Hey Maul, hurry up! Or are those legs finally failing on you?" Ezra teased. Maul growled softly, but that never scared Ezra. The boy had gotten use to the Zabrak over the years, ever since Maul had found the boy on that  _way_ too sunny planet of Lothal.

The boy had finally stopped walking. Ezra was right this place they were standing in was rather strange. There were a few boulders and plants surrounding them but nothing too interesting. The Zabrak looked to his apprentice questioningly, Ezra sighed "He was here, I swear!" 

"I believe you, apprentice. Perhaps this friend of yours has left?" Maul said. Ezra shook his head, "I doubt it, he doesn't seem the type to do that much." After the boy said that the ground started to move.

It wasn't an earthquake, the Zabrak realized this, but something else.

One of the boulders had moved. Suddenly two large arms and a head appeared.

Maul grabbed his lightsaber, he was quite startled. Ezra backed up a bit but otherwise he didn't move. The monolithic creature smiled when it saw Ezra.

"Child, you have returned! And with a being I presume is your master, eh?" The creature said. Ezra nodded and grinned, "Yeah, this is Maul he's my master. Maul this is Bendu." The creature nodded at the Zabrak, Maul couldn't believe his eyes.

"What are you?" He asked. The Bendu grinned, "I think you know what I am, you've encountered something similar to me in your past, haven't you?" It asked.

Maul suddenly realized what the Bendu meant. "He died, back in the Clone Wars. I felt it, every being who had touched the DarkSide had felt it." The Zabrak said. The Bendu shook his head, "We do not truly die like the other beings in this galaxy. He lives on somewhere else. His sister had established a connection to a being as well before she died."

Ezra looked between them curiously. "What're you guys talking about?" He asked. Maul sighed, "The Bendu isn't the first being I have encountered with a connection to the force such as the one he has. I've met another, years ago, he called himself the Son. He had a _powerful_ connection to the DarkSide, much like the Bendu has to both sides." The Zabrak explained.

The human looked shocked. "Wait, there's  _more_  of you?" The Bendu and Maul nodded. "There were others, yes. But three of them had died, your master had apparently encountered a member of The Family of Ones on Mortis. The Son, I knew him, he was a rather young humanoid infused with the power of Darkness. His sister had the power of Light and their father was in the middle much like I."

The Zabrak looked at the Bendu. "You said you never truly died, what happened to him?"

The monolithic creature looked like he was thinking, "He could have been reincarnated, he could have joined the Force there are many possibilities." 

Maul nodded thoughtfully. "Is there a chance I could speak to him?" He asked.

The Bendu grinned, "Do you want to find out?" The Zabrak nodded.

Suddenly darkness surrounded the human and the Zabrak, while the Bendu disappeared laughing in the distance.


	2. The Son

A figure appeared before Maul and Ezra. It was clearly humanoid but grew in height. The figure stopped before the Zabrak and human.

"It's been a long time since I have seen any beings, especially one I know." The Son spoke. He calmly glanced between the master and apprentice. "I thought you died Maul, but it looks like I was wrong, how unusual." He murmured.

The Zabrak rolled his eyes, "I always survive, but looks like I can't say the same for you." The Son growled, "My father betrayed me! I  _killed_ my  _sister_! And my physical form has been destroyed, I have nothing left in this universe. Why did you want to speak to me?" He asked.

The tall humanoid seemed to remember there was another being present. "I apologize, Maul who is the child? Your apprentice I assume?" The Zabrak nodded, "Yes, this is Ezra. Ezra I'd like you to meet the Son of Mortis."

Ezra walked up from behind the Zabrak, "You're pretty tall, what  _are_ you?" He asked. The Son grinned, "I suppose I am the incarnation of the DarkSide. My sister, the Daughter, was the incarnation of the Lightside. In our time alive, we established a bond of sorts to two beings, I established one with Maul, who had helped me and my sister established one with a young Togruta named Ahsoka Tano." 

"When I mean we established a connection with those two beings, I mean they will become the latest incarnations of the Light and the Dark when they die. And it seems Bendu has made a connection with you too, so congratulations! You will join your master when he dies, which shouldn't be long considering how old he is." The Son said.

Maul sighed, "You know, just because I've become older than we last met does not mean I'm  _deaf_. So you're saying basically I will become you when I die? And Ezra will become the Bendu when he dies?" The Zabrak asked. 

The Son nodded, "Yes, you two are very lucky. We are almost immortal, age doesn't effect us but we can still be killed as I was with a lightsaber." 

Ezra groaned, "So I'm _never_ getting away from Maul? Aren't I lucky." He muttered. The Zabrak glared at the human.

The Son laughed, "You two have a good bond with each other, though it's a wonder one of you hadn't died yet. I can tell just by looking at you, you do not have the best of luck." He said.

Master and apprentice nodded.

The incarnation of the DarkSide chuckled. "You're lucky, nevertheless. I hope you don't die any time soon though. You two make interesting conversation, but I do think it's time to leave. I wish both of you fortune and may the Force be with you!" He called before the darkness returned and he was gone.

Ezra grinned, "I kinda liked him, so you met him before? Where?" He asked. Maul smiled, "In time, perhaps I'll tell you _._ But now? Not a chance, my apprentice. It's getting late, we should get back to the ship." 

Ezra sighed, "Well, give me credit for trying." He muttered.

Together master and apprentice walked back with a new story to tell and new adventures to discover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know it's short but it'll probably get longer as the story goes on.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first series, if you like can you please comment? Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
